Maybe I could love you
by XCreationsX
Summary: Karkat and John are locked in a house after a big box is left in the backyard. The other trolls have set up cameras around the house..What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Au: It's been a while since I last wrote anything..And had to do a system wipeout on the computer, I'm back! And attempting to do this. So whatever words or things I mess up on, just bear with me until I can update some software that I need.**

JohnKat: Though we're polar opposites...maybe I could love you.

John: Open the door for Karkat and offer him a lovely piece of leftover cake.

It all started...with believe it or not, a piece of cake. John opened the door hurriedly and dragged the forever aggrivated Karkat into his humble abode. He shoved the poor troll into a chair and scampered around the small kitchen, more of an alcove I suppose, before popping up next to Karkat. He presented the now bored looking troll with leftover cake from his birthday.

"Egbert, what is this for?"

"Well..." John started..

"Spit it out, Egbert. Motherfucking now."

"I thought maybe since it's the only thing in the fridge, that you'd like it!"

"Well thank you so fucking much I feel so fucking delighted that you gave me a shitpile of dough with a sugary blob of fucking frosting."

John looked down ashamed and kind of embarassed that Karkat was unhappy with what he gave him. He suddenly, with a bright idea, bounced straight out the back door, almost running into a big box that stood in his path. He looked up and up and up until he found the top. It was at least 5 feet taller than him! It must be something new and exciting!

John: Open the surprise box and investigate the contents.

John excitedly tore open the paper on it and stared at the plain boring old brown box underneath it. '_Maybe it looked better with paper on it..'_ He decided. '_Now how to open it..'_ Aha! Karkat could help!

"Karkat! Karkat! Karkat!" John screeched.

"What the fuck is it you fucking human?"

"It's a big box!"

"No..I fucking thought it was a fucking elephant."

"I can't open it.."

John blushed at the incredulous look Karkat gave him before looking down and mumbling about angry ranting trolls and their irritated habits. He heard the sound of cutting but decided it was best to keep looking down, no matter HOW curious he was as to the status of the box. He peeked once at it before gaping in surprise at what now stood in front of him..It was a...


	2. Chapter 2

It was...a..gigantic cake?

John:Look around to see if anyone suspicious is hanging around!

John looked around curiously before looking back at the humongous cake sitting in front of him. He shrugged after a few moments and looked back over at Karkat who by that point was banging his head against the back door. '_That must be painful. I should make sure he's okay._'

John: Make sure Karkat is okay and ignore the huge cake.

John walked over to Karkat cautiously should the troll suddenly have one of his famous rage-outs. He slowly extended his arm and with a shaking hand, touch Karkat's should. The troll jumped and whipped around so fast John just barely moved away to avoid the fist coming his direction.

"W-What did I d-do Karkat?!"

"You motherfucking shitpile of a human without a think-pan!"

"I don't understand.."

"SO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY THERE'S A HUGE FUCKING DOUGH PILE OF SHIT IN YOUR BACKYARD, NOR DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I'M YELLING AT YOU, BUT TO TOP IT ALL OFF...YOU'RE THINK-PAN DOESN'T SEEM TO BE ABLE TO GRASP THE FACT THAT IT SEEMS SUSPICIOUS SINCE IT'S NO LONGER YOUR BIRTHDAY, NOOKLICKER?!"

The now upset John had nothing to say, for once in his life. His eyes filled with tears and he looked once at Karkat, back to the cake, and then he took off into the house at a VERY fast run. Karkat, deciding the human was being overly emotional, sat outside contemplating why there was an oversized dough pile in the backyard of one John Egbert. He mulled over the situation until the guilt of what he said to John, and the memory of the look on John's face became too much for the usually all-angry troll.

"Egbert?" Karkat called, walking into the silent and brightly lit hive, or house as the humans called it.

"G-Go away." Came John's muffled response.

"John I'm only going to say this once.A) I'm not leaving. B) I'm sorry."

"Just leave me alone." Came a whined response from the direction of John's bedroom.

"Gog damnit Egbert! I'm trying to be fucking nice and apologize for everything I ufcking said but it doesn't help that you're acting like a grub!"

"You're a jerk! I don't want to talk to you."

Karkat had nothing to say. The usually loving and ever-forgiving Egbert had finally said what so many others wasted their time trying to make Karkat understand. It hit him hard. And for some reason he felt the need to prove the human wrong. It was almost like he- no impossible. KarKat Vantas DOES NOT flush red for humans!

Suddenly through the thick tension that was so thick it could have been that weird peanut butter stuff that John ate on that weird bread stuff, a noise, a lock to be precise, sounded. Karkat, ever ready to jump to action at any moment, quickly ran towards the area from which it came. He noticed something peculiar about the doors, the locks were changed. Where it would usually lock people out, the doorknobs now reversed to lock them IN.

"Egbert, I don't know if it's fucking normal for these things to change, but you may want to take a fucking look at this."

"I'm coming, Jerk."

"Fuck you Egbert."

"Not homosexual, Vantas."

Karkat flinched at the use of his last name and shuffled out of the room when John made his appearance. Suddenly a gasp sounded and he looked around the corner to see John inspecting the door.

"That's not how it usually is..And I can't open the door."

"Great, so what, am I stuck in here with your pathetic excuse for a being in this gog forsaken hive?!"

"I didn't ask for this either!"

They both looked at each other angrily, both challenging the other to make a move that would dictate over their relationship with each other, and how they'd get along until the doors were unlocked from the outside. They finally ended their battle when John sighed and trudged up the stairs to his room.


End file.
